El error
by rogue85
Summary: (AU)Misao solo quería jugarle un truco a unos amigos, pero por causa de un error, ella y Saito terminarón inesperadamente enredados en un peligroso juego sexual. "Regalo de cumpleaños para Scarlett Ackerman del foro "Sakabattō"
**_RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ME PERTENECE, PARTE DE LA IDEA ES DE Scarlett Ackerman, AUNQUE EL DESARROLLO DEL FANFIC ES MIO._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Regalo de cumpleaños para Scarlett Ackerman del foro "Sakabattō"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _El error_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Acto Unico_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Que rico era dormir a pierna suelta luego de un reventón como el que habia tenido.

Y no era para menos, no siempre tenía oportunidades de usar la casa de su amiga Kaoru Kamiya, para poder hacerla. Ella siempre tan mojigata y centrada nunca habia permitido hacer fiestas como a Misao le gustaban.

Ahora que sus padres habían ido de viaje a Europa se les presentó la ocasión perfecta y Misao no lo desaprovechó.

Lo único malo es que el odioso hermano mayor de Kaoru, estuvo rondando por ahí y casi arruina todo, menos mal pudieron deshacerse de él.

¡Era un pesado y un aburrido!

Misao sonrió ante aquello y estiró una pierna, pero al hacerlo, algo pasó que al inicio pensó que era un error.

Habia algo caliente y grande a su lado, y que latía.

Misao que estaba de espaldas, abrió mucho sus ojos, y tragando saliva, volvió a palpar con un pie lo que sea que estaba durmiendo con ella en la enorme cama.

¡Era un hombre!

La muchacha no se volteó nunca, y cerró sus ojos.

¿Cómo fue que ella y Aoshi terminaron juntos, durmiendo en una cama ajena?

Porque evidentemente el cuarto ni siquiera era de Kaoru, según lo poco que podía vislumbrar con sus ojos adormilados. Y además ¿Cómo es que Aoshi se dejó hacer siendo que éste odiaba intimar en lugares extraños que no fueran su propio cuarto?

Vaya, tendría que tener una charla con su novio luego de esto. Primero a despertarlo para irse, quizá habia bebido demasiado.

Si, esa era la única explicación para que alguien como Aoshi Shinomori perdiera el rumbo. De ella misma no se extrañaba pero Aoshi nunca fue así.

Aunque a todo esto ¿Cuándo fue que Aoshi habia venido?

Misao volteó a verlo. Estaba completamente tapado por una sabana egipcia.

―! Aoshi!, despierta….vámonos, antes que alguien no vea o el antipático del hermano de Kaoru venga cayendo por aquí―le dijo dándole ligeros empujoncitos.

Entre empujones, el hombre durmiendo bajo la sabana iba despertando.

―Aoshi…si no te levantas ahora mismo, te quitaré una foto desnudo― estaba parada a un lado de la cama, desnuda y con los brazos en jarras

―Mph….―oyó que murmuraba

―Al fin despiertas, ya iba por agua-…―pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque de repente se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

Misao tragó saliva.

Esa no era la voz de Aoshi.

La muchacha caminó lentamente hacia donde el bulto tapado y con un ligero movimiento le quitó la sabana.

En ese preciso momento, el hombre que también estaba desnudo, pareció despertar al verse destapado.

El efecto fue al unísono, porque cuando los dos pares de ojos se vieron, gritaron de sorpresa.

¡Ese no era su novio Aoshi Shinomori!

El hombre se incorporó a su vez, con sus ojos ámbares abiertos de par en par.

Hajime Saito, el odioso hermano de Kaoru Kamiya era quien habia estado durmiendo desnudo con Misao.

―! Tú!―le apuntó Misao con el dedo

El hombre pareció sacudirse la modorra.

―Más bien debería preguntarte a ti, ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación, comadreja del demonio?!―levantándose de la cama

―! Eso debería preguntarte a ti, maldito pervertido!―apuntándole con un dedo acusador.

En ese rato, pareció como si hubiesen dado cuenta de un ligerísimo detalle.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Eso fue suficiente para que en un tirón se tiraran de nuevo en la cama y se cubrieran hasta el cuello, rojos de la vergüenza.

―Ya explícame…¿Por qué estás aquí?―preguntó Saito, tocándose la cabeza que le dolía como el demonio

―! Más bien explícame tu qué haces aquí!―arguyó Misao

―Este es mi cuarto. Aquí duermo. Así que no hay otra explicación que la se coló aquí fuiste tú―agregó Saito.

―! Ya quisieras!, jamás vendría al cuarto de alguien como tú. ¡ Aunque fueras el último hombre aquí en la tierra!―gritó Misao, pero luego de ver como Saito examinaba el sitio y a ella añadió―. Ya, ¿Qué tanto miras?

El chico no respondió, pero levantó la sabana ligeramente y observó algo.

― ¿Tan mala eres que no puedo recordar haberme acostado contigo?

Con ese comentario, Misao enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos y levantó ligeramente la sabana para comprobar el asunto.

Su entrepierna estaba seca pero con restos notorios de algo, pero evidentemente que habia tenido un visitante. De eso no habia duda alguna, por el resto que podía notar. Tragó saliva y miró a Saito.

¡Habia tenido sexo con Hajime Saito!, ¿en qué universo era posible eso?

La joven se tapó la boca y se levantó de la cama, a caminar en círculos.

¿Cómo habia pasado?

¿Por qué no recordaba ni una miga?

Pero sin duda que había tenido sexo con ese sujeto malévolo, las pistas en su cuerpo la delataban, y vaya que habría sido pasional, ya que estaba cubierta de marcas, ni en sus primeras veces con Aoshi habia tenido tales cosas.

La chica caminaba de un lado a otro, intentándole darle una salida al asunto, hasta que un reclamo del hombre la despertó:

— **Ah, ¡cúbrete de una maldita vez! ¡Verte desnuda no me deja pensar con claridad!,** ¿es que no te das cuenta que también intento saber que ha pasado aquí?

Misao abrió mucho los ojos. De nuevo habia olvidado que estaba de lo más pancha caminando sin ropa frente a ese hombre. Corrió a meterse bajo las sabanas, mientras el hombre se colocaba sus calzoncillos bajo las sabanas y se levantaba.

Misao miraba la espalda ancha de Saito. La verdad es que nunca lo habia mirado con tanto detalle, pero tenía que admitir que no estaba nada mal.

―Esto me suena a jugarreta. Y no sé porque creo que tu estuviste involucrada.

―! Oye, tarado….! ¿Acaso crees que yo armaría una jugarreta para acostarme contigo?.

―Mph. Pero si lo harías para que lo hagan otros―reflexionó el hombre sentándose sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Misao, mientras se colocaba la camiseta.

Ahí fue que la luz se hizo en la mente de Misao.

¿Acaso ellos habían bebido por error una bebida destinada a los lerdos de Kenshin y Kaoru?

.

.

.

.

 ** _24 Horas Antes_.**

―A este paso Kaoru morirá virgen….como amigas suyas, nosotros no podemos permitir eso….vale Megumi, no seas aburrida, no te costará nada tomar esa botella…―decía una melosa Misao a una muchacha, un poco mayor a ella que estaba sentada en su laboratorio, como examinando algo en su telescopio.

―! De ninguna manera, Misao!, esos experimentos no son para jugar.

Megumi era estudiante de medicina, y una gran fanática de las ciencias. Como su familia tenía recursos se habia permitido montar su propio laboratorio en su casa, y en su tiempo libre dedicaba a experimentar cosas. Lo último, y justamente lo que Misao habia venido a pedirle, era que habia creado un líquido que producía un aumento de libido a máximo nivel, claro aplicado a ciertos límites.

Megumi no era ninguna partidaria de jugar con esas cosas así que se lo negó rotundamente, y mucho menos para esos propósitos tan turbios como dárselos de tomar a Kenshin y Kaoru, lo dos tontos compañeros de la preparatoria de Misao, que todo el mundo sabía que se amaban, pero que este dúo de tontos parecían no agarrar viaje, y Misao tenía ganas de darles un empujón.

Si ella habia logrado convertirse en novia de Aoshi Shinomori, aquel inalcanzable universitario ¿Por qué la linda de Kaoru no podía con su eterno amigo, y además compañero de colegio?

Misao se sonrojaba al recordar lo de Aoshi. Uno de los chicos más lindos que habia visto, pero con un carácter más cerrado que un baúl, pero al final habían logrado lo increíble. La colegiala bulliciosa y el universitario callado habían empezado una relación.

Donde Aoshi fue el primero en todo, su primer beso, su primera relación íntima, su primero en todas las circunstancias de su vida de adolescente. Aunque no negaría que le hubiese gustado que Aoshi hubiese sido más cariñoso, pero ni modo es lo que tenía, y si quería estar con Aoshi, pues debía acomodarse a los deseos de él.

Quizá debería robar un poco del líquido para ella y Aoshi también.

Porque eso haría, apenas Megumi se descuide, tomaría una generosa cantidad. Y se lo llevaría para dárselo a los lerdos de Kaoru y Kenshin….y quizá para ella misma y Aoshi a su vez.

Megumi seguía hablando embebida en formulas y exámenes experimentales que ni cuenta se dio cuenta que la intrepidez de Misao ya habia ido mucho más allá, y habia alcanzado a llevarse como media botella del letal líquido para enamorados.

.

.

.

.

Luego de su pertinaz robo, Misao corrió a casa de Kaoru. Se le habia ocurrido una idea arriesgada donde podría aprovechar y usar el líquido en ella y Kenshin.

Los padres de Kaoru se habían ido de viaje. La casa estaba libre y era grande, espaciosa, ideal para una fiesta de colegiales ansiosos por la libertad universitaria que se aproximaba para el año siguiente.

Una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro a Misao ante la idea. Con esto era muy probable que ellos cuatro pasaran muy buena noche.

Pero cuando iba a tocar la campanilla de la puerta de la casa de Kaoru, esta se abrió repentinamente.

Misao casi se cae de espaldas por el susto.

Bueno, ¿a quién no le asustaría ver un hombre enorme como aquel de rostro de pocos amigos, como era el hermano mayor de Kaoru?

―Con que eres tu comadreja― rió el hombre enarcando una ceja con una mirada de burla en la pequeña chica

―No tengo tiempo que perder con lobos rabiosos como tú, así que Saito…mejor salte de mi camino, que vine por Kaoru―urdió la joven. Ganas de darle un golpazo no le faltaban, pero Saito pesaba el doble, así como que era como tres veces más alto, así que nada más imposible.

Era el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga. Un aguafiestas malhumorado, que era fiscal de distrito, así que era un alto funcionario público. Puesto que se habia ganado porque era hábil en su profesión. Un hombre que pese que a que podía manejarse solo, todavía se quedaba en casa de sus padres las veces que podía porque su oficina le quedaba más cerca. Y además era un anciano, como solía burlarse Misao, ya que tenía como 33 años, y aun era solterón, y a la joven comadreja, como típica colegiala, le encantaba burlarse de estas cosas.

Era gracioso, ya que Misao apenas tenía 17 años, pero le encantaba molestar a ese hombre que no dudaba en replicarle.

Por eso tanta confianza en el trato.

Saito bufó antes de salir, mientras prendía un cigarro para llevársela a la boca.

―Niña loca…

―! Adiós, anciano!―gritó Misao

Cuando al fin hubo desaparecido el hombre, por las escaleras bajaba una Kaoru que acababa de despertar.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso, Misao?

―Nada, solo me reía de tu hermano…

Kaoru terminó de bajar, y acercarse.

―Al menos es sábado y no vamos a la escuela. ¿Ya desayunaste?―inquirió Kaoru al tiempo que hacia una seña a Misao que viniera hacia la mesada de la cocina.

―No, estuve temprano en lo de Megumi, desayuné ahí―inquirió Misao, aunque eso no la detuvo de llevarse a la boca un zumo de naranja

―Ya te dije que Megumi es una chica ocupada. No la molestes tan temprano.

―Lo sé, solo nos faltan dos meses, para que nosotras comprobemos si en verdad la universidad consume tanto―rió Misao

―Tu y yo no estudiaremos nunca medicina, así que nunca lo sabremos.

―Bah…tienes razón…en fin, Kaoru, ¿pensaste en lo que dije por el Facebook, anoche?

Kaoru que comía sus vegetales de desayuno casi se atraganta ante la mención.

―! La respuesta es no!, ¿Cómo crees que haga eso apenas mis padres salen?, además, olvidaste un detallito. Mi hermano está aquí. Y no le gustará. Ya sabes cómo es él, y además, él es un fiscal, no le apetecería ver una fiesta de menores de edad en la casa sin consentimiento de un adulto.

Misao decidió usar otra estrategia.

―Kenshin vendrá y podrán estar solas―acercándose al oído de Kaoru, que enrojeció violentamente a la sola mención de su pelirrojo. Tantos años el uno y el otro teniéndose en la friendzone, por tontos y por tímidos.

Además Misao sabía que la sombra de Tomoe, la primera novia de Kenshin siempre estaba rondando por allí cerca, como pescando alguna nueva oportunidad.

Kaoru era en exceso tímida y la sola mención de su amado Kenshin la volvía totalmente fuera de órbita, como ida.

Misao sabia exacto donde presionar.

―Me han dicho que Tomoe lo sigue llamando por teléfono de madrugada.

Eso fue suficiente.

Esa simple frase hizo que Kaoru olvidara todo recato. Claro, los celos siempre funcionaban.

Se olvidó de Saito, de su miedo, de sus prejuicios. De solo imaginar que Tomoe quisiera volver a estar con Kenshin no podría tolerarlo. Y además que la llenaba de inseguridad. La muchacha aquella era demasiado bonita y Kaoru estaba segura que al mínimo movimiento, Kenshin volvería a caer a sus pies.

Misao seguía hablando, pero Kaoru no la oía.

―! Ya está!, te doy autorización para que hagas la fiesta. Solo limita, nada de vomitar en los jardines de mi madre―dijo de repente Kaoru, levantándose del sillón

Misao que estaba bebiendo el zumo casi se atraganta ante el anuncio de Kaoru.

Sabía que Kaoru moría de celos por Tomoe, pero no sabía que el efecto de la mención de su nombre sería tan efectivo para sus planes.

―! Entonces déjalo todo a la gran Misao!―anunció la más pequeña en estatura, ya urdiendo como mil ideas para la megafiesta que haría en la preciosa casa de Kaoru.

.

.

.

.

Lo bueno de alguien tan activo como Misao es que no tenía ningún tipo de problema para armar una fiesta en cuestión de horas.

Bueno, eso, y la tarjeta de crédito que su abuelo le pagaba.

Bebidas, comida, un poco de decoración y música.

No se necesitaba mucho, porque Kaoru tenía una bonita piscina.

Lo bueno de todo es que Misao no se cruzó en ningún instante con Saito, y rogaba mentalmente que no regresare. Como era fiscal de distrito era muy seguro que quizá estaba de viaje en alguna intervención.

De solo imaginar su rostro reprobatorio y alguna de sus frases malvadas, a Misao se le escocia la piel de la rabia.

Kaoru habia ido por su vestido a la tintorería, en tanto Misao habia quedado en la casa llamando a todos sus conocidos.

Por supuesto, entre sus invitados de honor, estaban sus amigos de siempre.

Megumi, la estudiante universitaria, a quien por cierto habia robado la poción.

Kenshin, su compañero de colegio, y justamente con quien quería encaramar con Kaoru.

Sanosuke, su berrinchudo amigo, aunque éste estaba en un curso menor al de ellos. Habia reprobado un año justamente por burro y buscón.

Le envió un texto a Aoshi, pero este fue contundente en decirle que estaba ocupado pero ya que tanto insistía, quizá fuera al final. Quería estudiar y no deseaba perder nada de tiempo.

Las desventajas de tener un novio universitario. No era lo que hubiera soñado, pero al menos lo tenía, y era la envidia de todas las chicas del colegio.

Misao suspiraba ante aquel recuerdo. Nunca se lo diría a Kaoru, pero a veces como que sentía como que algo no terminaba de cerrar para ella.

― ¿! Se puede saber qué haces aquí en mi casa todavía?!

Esa voz potente y molestosa le entró por los oídos y era inequívocamente conocida para ella.

¿Qué demonios hacia Saito por aquí?

―El lobo del demonio anda suelto…―se limitó a replicar Misao

―Oye, en serio ¿Qué no tienes casa?―se acercó el hombre con sus manos en los bolsillos, pasando por enfrente de Misao que estaba sentada en el enorme sofá, y cogiendo una vaso de agua del bebedero.

―Yo y Kaoru estamos planeando algo

―Nada bueno, supongo. Si la idea viene de ti.

―Es algo al cual no estas invitado―replicó Misao al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá, y tomaba sus libretas junto con su celular―. Así que ni se te ocurra aparecer.

Saito la estudió por unos segundos.

― ¿Una fiesta de adolescentes hormonales?, gracias, pero paso―y enfiló paso subiendo a las escaleras, y sin voltearse añadió―. No estaré trabajando hoy, así que si descubro si están dando bebidas a otros menores de edad, los enviaré a pasar una noche en la comisaria. Estas advertida, comadreja.

Dicho eso, desapareció arriba.

Genial. Las cosas habían empeorado. Saito iba a estar rondando sus narices frías por aquí. Arruinando. Husmeando. Molestando. Amenazando con llevarlos presos a todos si los sorprendía con bebidas alcohólicas.

―! Maldito amargado!, debería conseguirse una mujer―bufó Misao para si.

Era cierto, no recordaba haber visto al hermano de Kaoru con alguna chica. Recordaba vagamente hace años a una estirada llamada Tokyo, pero ahora que lo pensaba hace tiempo que no oía nada de eso.

Luego su mente maquiavélica, rápida en urdir planes, empezó a fabricar una que podría ser peligrosa y divertida.

¿Si usaba algo del líquido robado a Megumi y se lo daba a Saito?.

Sería divertido verlo empecinado con ojos libidinosos mirando a alguna chica de la fiesta.

―Pero tampoco tengo tanto para andar desperdiciándolo. Lo que tengo solo me sirve para Kaoru y Kenshin. Ni siquiera podré tomar para mí y Aoshi…

La mirada se le ensombreció al instante al recordar que probablemente ni esa poción podría obrar milagros entre ella y Aoshi.

Desechó al instante ese pensamiento. Debía seguir llamando por celular a todos los probables invitados para la fiesta. Y rogaba mentalmente a su vez que Kaoru no se le ocurriese ponerse ese mismo vestido mojigato que habia ido a buscar de la tintorería.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Ya durante la fiesta…_**

Misao bebía su trago de limonada, sin perder de vista a Kaoru y Kenshin que conversaban animadamente en una esquina.

No habia podido evitar que ella luciera ese vestido que parecía más hecho para una monja que para una adolescente de formas suntuosas como Kaoru.

Saito estaba en la casa, encerrado en su habitación, así que el licor había tenido que limitarlo, y lo tenían escondido.

Aun así, la fiesta resultó bastante divertida. La piscina rebosante y las risas de los jóvenes eran contagiosas.

Aun así, habia un gran ausente y ese habia sido Aoshi, quien al final cumplió su amenaza de no venir.

Misao fingió toda la alegría y tenacidad de siempre, para que nadie notara que le dolía muchísimo ese desinterés de su novio. Y se pasó excusándolo en toda la fiesta.

― ¿Dónde está Aoshi?

―Pues estaba muy cansado. Esta con parciales.

Misao suspiraba cuando nadie la veía. Se supone que tener novio y además uno como Aoshi que era como un sueño hecho realidad; la de toda colegiala en verdad.

Un novio universitario. ¿Todo un logro, no?

Bebía su limonada sin mirar realmente. A lo lejos, Kaoru y Kenshin charlaban animadamente, aunque tampoco daban señales de dar algún paso interesante.

Con la cara de miedoso de Himura y la ropa de mojigata de Kaoru dudaba que algo pasare por sí solo. No tendría remedio más que actuar, así que sacó del bolsillo el arma secreta.

La poción de Megumi. Sonrió pertinazmente. Al menos haría feliz a alguien esa noche.

Acto seguido se dirigió al área de las bebidas. La música vertía igual de alto, y eso que habia logrado meter pocas bebidas alcohólicas.

Igual habia resultado todo un éxito.

Tomó dos vasos y las llenó de zumo de naranja con limón, allí sacó la botellita con el líquido prodigio de Megumi y cargó cada vaso con igual medida de poción.

―Ahora a ponerse en marcha―rió Misao, y pretendiendo enfilar hacia Kaoru y Kenshin.

Pero una mano la detuvo, tomándola de uno de sus brazos. Una mano muy fuerte.

―Espera un segundo… ¿Qué llevas ahí?

La voz de Saito se le metió por los oídos. ¡El muy infeliz habia bajado a la fiesta!

―Permití que hicieran esta estupidez a cambio de que no correrían bebidas alcohólicas. Espero que eso que cargas como si fuera algo extraño, no lo sea.

―Pero si serás un menso…¿crees que traficaríamos cerveza sabiendo que tenemos cerca a un fiscal gruñón como tú en las cercanías?, nos arruinarías la fiesta―respondió Misao, igual de elocuente, bajando los vasos sobre la mesada.

―A ti te falta un buen castigo ¿nunca te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?

―A ti, en tus sueños….abuelo

Misao y Saito empezaron una de sus típicas discusiones. No era de extrañar que olvidaran los vasos con poción sobre la mesada y se enfrascaran en medio de un tajante ir y venir de razones.

Saito insistía en que si encontraba bebidas alcohólicas, las pasaría de malas ya que la persona en la que menos confiaba era en ella. Si habia dejado la fiesta era porque Kaoru habia pedido hacerla. En el fondo nunca habia podido ser duro con su hermana pequeña.

Pero Misao, esa pequeña demonio lo desconcertaba y lo quitaba de quicio.

No sabía porque, pero es como si perdiera su comodidad y calma cuando esa muchachita andaba cerca. No es que creyese que sería mala influencia para su hermana, solo que lo desconcertaba a él mismo. Nunca tuvo miedo de desafiarlo o de decirle sus verdades, aunque él fuera más de diez años mayor. Nunca supo que esperarse cuando ella estaba cerca.

Al final, cuando Saito fue a las zonas de expendio de bebidas y comprobó que no habia alcohol se calmó un poco más, pero estaba seguro que esa pequeña comadreja lo habia engañado.

Al regresar hacia su cuarto, vió los dos vasos sobre la mesada de la cocina. Recordó que eran lo que Misao tenía entre sus manos cuando vino a confrontarla.

―Ahora si no te me escapas. Apuesto que esto si tiene alcohol.

Y se lo llevó a la boca.

Nada raro.

Solo naranja con limón. Aunque muy saborizado. Pero no tenía ni pizca de alcohol.

¿Era posible que por primera vez pudiera creer en no estar siendo engañado por esa mocosa?

Al final la bebida le pareció deliciosa, y terminó por vaciarla por inercia.

Era mejor regresar a su cuarto y leer algo. No le apetecía estar en una fiesta llena de pubertos. Además habia notado que Kaoru estaba por primera vez charlando con ese pelirrojo un poco más distendida.

.

.

.

.

Misao entró como aluvión a la cocina, hecha una furia contra Saito. Le habia hecho abrir todos los galones para comprobar que no habia alcohol y creado mucha incomodidad entre los invitados.

De esta no se salvaría. Le habia hecho trabajar muchísimo tapando y destapando.

Vió el vaso sobre la mesada y se lo llevó a la boca por pura impulsividad, vaciándolo.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba que ése era uno de los vasos que ella misma habia preparado minutos antes.

Estaba decidida a darle una buena tunda a Saito.

Esta se los pagaría.

¿Qué se creía este abuelo solterón?

¿Qué por tener una placa que decía que era fiscal de distrito, podía tener semejantes derechos sobre otros?

Iría a gritarle que era un cabrán a su cara.

Directo enfiló hacia las escaleras para subir hacia el cuarto de ese engreído fanfarrón y decirle unas cuantas verdades.

.

.

.

.

No habían recuerdos exactos que dijesen como fue que de un punto álgido de discusión, donde más bien la joven Misao entró en la habitación de Saito sin siquiera tocar, al final, terminó enredada entre sus brazos, cayendo bajo Saito sobre sus sabanas, en un frenesí inexplicable de pasión y deseo.

Como si esta hubiese explotado luego de tanta tensión. Como si ya no aguantara un encierro. Saito, con todo su autocontrol tampoco pudo evitar caer ante ello, totalmente liberado al tener a esa jovencita grosera entre sus brazos, a la cual hizo vibrar entre ellos.

No sabía que pasó como para que toda esa tensión que ambos llevaban dentro suyo explotara se esa manera, porque Misao le correspondió con todas su fuerzas, toda esa que guardaba dentro de ese cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, porque supo soportar las embestidas y el toque de un hombre como Saito que le doblaba en tamaño y en fuerza.

Un hombre curtido y experimentado.

Menos mal Misao ya no era virgen o de lo contrario no hubiera podido resistir la hombría de un macho como éste.

Si, habia dormido con Aoshi, pero éste siempre la habia tocado como si fuera de cristal, a diferencia de Saito que no dudó en tomarla como una hembra de verdad. A tocarla de todas las formas posibles. En besar todo lo posible. Y acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Saito quiso imponer su condición de dominante pero Misao tampoco se dejó doblegar mucho. Cuando él la volteaba, para tomarla por la posición de atrás, ella hacia uso de una fuerza invisible y se saltaba para colocarse por encima suyo.

Como una guerra de egos, donde disfrutaron en batalla de ese placer de tenerse.

Como si hubiesen llegado a un lugar donde hace tanto tiempo ya querían llegar.

Todo gracias a una poción bebida por equivocación.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Momentos actuales**_ **.**

Misao recordaba todo a cuentagotas. Las imágenes de Saito tomando su cuerpo de todas las formas posibles se le encimaban en el cerebro como resaca.

Luego de esa escena donde se vió desnuda en la cama con él, salió huyendo del sitio, temiblemente avergonzada.

Habia dormido con el enemigo jurado.

Engañado a su novio perfecto.

Roto sus propias reglas.

― ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Misao?―se decía a sí misma, al tiempo que bebía agua sin parar de una botella, sentada en las escalinatas del patio del colegio.

Habían pasado dos días desde esa noche fatal. Menos mal, Kaoru no la habia descubierto huyendo desnuda de la habitación de Saito.

Cuando estuvieron juntos no recordó nada, pero en este par de días que pasó los recuerdos le vinieron uno sobre otro.

Estuvo tan embebida, que ni siquiera recordó escribirle a Aoshi.

Aunque como sea, tampoco se notó mucho eso, ya que su novio tampoco la habia buscado.

Y Misao extrañamente no se puso como loca como antaño se hubiese puesto.

Teniendo en la cabeza, momentos de sexo vivido y fuerte con un hombre inesperado que habia hecho que su mente voltease como olla hirviente, haciendo que una gota caliente escurriera desde la punta de su columna hasta su cuello marfileño.

También se habia llenado de vergüenza. Ni siquiera podía mirar la cara de Kaoru, menos volver a su casa, o pasar cerca de las oficinas de la fiscalía del distrito cuando cruzaba por el parque o iba al centro.

No quería cruzárselo. No sabría que decirle. Luego de esa escena donde se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y huyó no lo habia vuelto a ver.

Esa semana se recluyó en su casa, y solo cuando Aoshi vino llegando sorpresivamente a su casa fue que se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo y de que tenía un novio.

Alguien a quien habia olvidado por entero, por cierto.

―No soy adivino, Misao. Me dices que hice que te molestó tanto―le reclamó él apenas pasó en la sala.

Tanto tiempo sin comunicación es extraño hasta para el corazón más frio.

Misao que estaba muerta de vergüenza balbuceó algunas cosas inentendibles, pero al final quería ser sincera con su novio.

―Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, Aoshi.

El joven se sorprendió.

¿Esta era la colegiala bulliciosa que lo habia perseguido por meses hasta lograr seducirlo para convertirlo en su novio?

Aoshi no era idiota. Pudo leer algo en los ojos verdes de Misao que no eran usuales en ella. Estaba hablando muy en serio y no le temblaba nada el decir algo así.

¿Habia conocido a alguien más?

El joven quiso decir algo más, pero se terminó callando. Tampoco quería rogarle a Misao una explicación que sabía no podría ni quería darle, a tenor de los que se translucía por su mirada.

Misao lo vió marcharse, pero lo que sintió no fue dolor por abrirse a algo que antes decía tanto desear, sino como algo parecido al alivio.

Su mente era un torbellino.

¿Cómo tener sexo con alguien podía producirle un quebradero de cerebro como el que tenía ahora?

Cerró la puerta y no volvió a fijarse en el camino que habia tomado su ahora ya ex novio.

.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron, y con decir que hasta Kaoru y Kenshin habían roto su línea invisible y estaban saliendo ya era bastante.

Pero Misao seguía desconectada. Como esperando algo y a la vez como temerosa de que ese "algo" le viniera.

¿Para que buscar tantas vueltas?

Estaba esperando alguna señal de Saito que nunca llegó.

Kaoru creía erróneamente que estaba dolida por su ruptura con Aoshi y que por eso ni iba más a su casa, por eso no la molestó con preguntas.

―Esa amiguita tuya, la gritona… ¿Por qué ya no viene a visitarte?―la voz de su hermano Saito la sorprendió cuando hacía unas tareas en la sala.

―Nada, creo que esta dolida por haber roto con su novio. Pero ya se pondrá mejor. Pronto terminaremos el colegio y estará ocupada intentando entrar en la universidad y olvidará el asunto―respondió Kaoru.

Saito prosiguió su camino pero esa respuesta no era suficiente para él.

Habia pasado semanas sin poder dormir bien. Él, un hombre que nunca le tuvo miedo a nada, estaba asustado, y no por el hecho de haber dormido con una menor de edad.

Estaba asustado, molesto y extrañado porque la verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto.

Cuando al fin espabiló y se liberó de la modorra de la extraña efervescencia en lo que lo sumió la bebida, el efecto de estar pensando en los detalles de esa noche con Misao perduraron.

Lo peor es que lo habia sentido muy bien, y ni siquiera estaba arrepentido. Quizá habia sido una equivocación, y él, como mayor de edad y dueño de una investidura de funcionario público debía responder por sus actos, pero su mente no rondaba por eso.

Quería hablar con ella. Deseaba poder oír su voz chillona. Y su ausencia lo estaba aniquilando. Luego de haber sentido aquello durante esa noche alocada, como que algo se habia liberado en su alma, algo que llevaba tiempo oculto dentro si y que habia acabado por desatarse como fiebre cuando puso sus manos sobre aquella muchacha.

Tendría que encontrar un momento adecuado y hablar sobre lo que les habia pasado.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta de graduación fue de ensueño.

Sin duda la mejor pareja fue la de Kenshin y Kaoru quienes anunciaron al final que habían decidido ir a la misma universidad.

Misao los felicitó sinceramente. Los envidiaba, no necesitaron de una poción para poder estar juntos y ahora estaban más felices que una lombriz.

Ella habia optado por no tener pareja esa noche de baile de graduación, ya que decidió que tomaría el área de expendio de comidas.

Todo el mundo lo entendió, ya que presumían que aún estaba muy dolida por lo de Aoshi, que por cierto ni habia asomado sus narices.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde aquella noche con Saito y para Misao todo seguía bien fresco.

Ella no lo habia buscado y él tampoco habia dado señales de vida.

Nunca se cruzaron en esos meses.

Misao habia aceptado ir a una universidad en Kobe, rechazando quedarse en Tokio. No quería estar cerca de los recuerdos de esa noche.

Lo peor de todo es que recordaba las sensaciones de aquella noche, mejor que muchos años de su propia vida. No es que esperaba que Saito la buscase. Quizá para él solo fue otra cana más al aire, pero para ella habia sido la puerta que le dio a entender lo que le pasaba desde hace tiempo con ese hombre insufrible.

Estaba enamorada de él.

Y esa noche le sirvió para comprender que las burlas que se hacían no habían sido más que un escudo para esos sentimientos que habían crecido en ella de forma inexplicable.

Ahí estaba su maldito motivo.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, y como no quería que nadie la viera en el baile, salió por la puerta trasera para darse a ese dolor con gusto sin temor a preguntas. Ya luego se limpiaría la cara.

Cuando salió afuera, el viento frio le sopló en la cara.

Se sentó en la pequeña escalera y hundió su cara en su propio regazo.

Estos instantes de autocompasión eran su actividad favorita por ahora.

―Si lloras de esa forma, vas a arruinarte el vestido…

Cuando Misao oyó eso, y esa voz tan conocida casi se desmaya, pero levantó rápido su cabeza para ver que sus oídos no la engañaban y le regalaban ilusiones.

Saito estaba parado frente a ella, no tenía su clásico cigarrillo en la boca y tampoco tenía puesto su uniforme azul de la fiscalía.

Estaba vestido con un traje negro sobrio.

Misao se quedó con la boca abierta, viéndolo. No podía decir palabra alguna.

Sus ojos ámbares no lucían burlones ni tenían ese brillo sardónico que lo caracterizaban.

Tanto que no parecía el mismo hombre que ella conocía.

Era Saito, pero lucia muy diferente.

―El vestido te queda muy bien. Sería una pena que lo arruines― añadió pasándole una mano que Misao miró por algunos segundos pero al final terminó tomándola, casi por inercia.

Tantos meses detestando a Saito, pero el solo verlo ahora, toda la lógica se iba por lo tangente, y solo valía lo emocional.

Cogió esa mano que la ayudó a levantarse.

Saito sonrió, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera de forma instintiva.

―No es el sitio correcto, ¿pero te gustaría bailar?―añadió el hombre

Misao no podía hablar, así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Y si era un sueño, quería morir ahora mismo, porque no quería despertar de él, jamás.

No necesitaban música ni palabras, pero se entregaron a un baile, allí solos, en la casi oscuridad, pero a Misao no le importó, porque cuando lo haces con la persona correcta, ese tipo de cosas son solo detalles.

Solo unos susurros se oyeron en medio de eso.

― ¿Ese Aoshi te hizo mucho daño?

―Él no tiene nada que ver…

Saito abrió mucho sus ojos ante esa confesión y Misao se dio cuenta.

― ¿Ahora lo entiendes?―mencionó ella apretándose a su brazo―. Nunca ha sido él.

Saito habia venido esa noche, porque directamente ya no podía aguantarse y el venir y saber que la desaparición de Misao habia sido por causa de él, lo hizo sentir muy culpable y como que debía demasiadas explicaciones a esta muchacha.

Nunca habia sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos y lo que le pasaba con ella y la razón por la cual habia venido es luego de haber peleado mucho consigo mismo.

Se habia alejado lo que pudo, pero al final no pudo resistirse y decidió acercarse a decirle aunque sea unas palabras de despedida.

Si ella quería a ese tal Aoshi, no tenía porque un hombre de su edad pretender cosas imposibles.

Pero al venir aquí y oír que era correspondido, fue demasiado para su alma culposa.

La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Y se dieron el primer beso consentido y pleno que por poco hacen que ambos se derritieran allí mismo.

Ya hace minutos habían parado ese baile y entregado a ello, en medio de la seguridad de la oscuridad de esa parte trasera del salón de baile.

―Solo espera unos meses cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad….y no necesitaremos escondites―murmuró Saito besándole la frente.

Misao, emocionada se apretaba con toda fuerza a él.

―Primero quiero una cosa.

― ¿Qué?―preguntó el hombre

―Dime que me amas…

Él sonrió y le pasó una mano sobre el flequillo a la jovencita.

―Mph…me has atrapado, comadreja…

Ella volvió a colgarse de su cuello.

―Entonces ya no voy a soltarte, mi lobo rabioso..

.

.

.

.

Dos años después de la fiesta de graduación, Saito ya no volvió a vivir a casa de sus padres ni de forma ocasional.

Habia encontrado la comodidad y la calma mudándose con Misao, con quien se habia casado tras seguirla a Kobe, donde ella estudiaba derecho en la universidad.

De ser un fiscal de distrito en la gran ciudad de Tokio, por su futura esposa prefirió mudarse a Kobe, un lugar más pequeño y sin tanto ruido.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al saber la noticia de que estaban saliendo, la cual habia transcendido a los pocos meses de que Misao cumpliese la mayoría de edad y cuando todavía no terminaban de creer eso, vino la noticia de su boda.

¡Vaya que eran impulsivos esos dos!

Aunque una de las más sorprendidas habia sido Megumi quien recibió un regalo de Misao, y cuando la extrañada futura medica le preguntó el motivo, Misao le dio una respuesta bien cierta.

―Es que gracias a ti y tus experimentos extraños, pude abrir mis ojos y ver lo que me estaba perdiendo.

Aoshi también quedó shockeado, y aunque Misao intentó ser amigable en honor al poco tiempo compartido, no asistió al matrimonio, pero sí que fisgoneó de lejos y le deseó a su ex novia, esa felicidad que por lo visto aquel hombre si podía proporcionarle.

.

.

.

.

―! Vamos…no seas malo!, cárgame…―gritaba una Misao correteando por las arenas de la playa estirando la mano de su esposo.

―Estamos en un lugar público, Misao..

―! Vamos, no hay tanta gente!, además se nota a leguas que estamos de luna de miel.

Saito, al final, aunque refunfuñando cumplió la petición de Misao, agachándose para que ella pudiera treparse a la ancha espalda.

Ella no pesaba nada, pero de todas formas él adoraba molestarla.

―Parece que subiste de peso, comadrejita...

Un estirón a una de sus orejas le indicó que nunca debía subestimar lo que ella podía hacerle en venganza.

―Vuelve a decir algo así…y la próxima te daré un tirón…. _pero en un sitio más doloroso._

Al final ambos terminaron riéndose, y cayendo sobre la arena.

No habia más que decir.

La comadreja habia domado al Lobo.

Y al lobo le encantaba.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

Cuando vi en el foro un parráfo que Nina dejó como diálogo de un fic para regalo de ella, sólo especificó que sea AU, pero no dijo el pairing y yo me aproveché al máximo de eso, y tomé a mi pareja favorita, el MISAITO.

Un relato corto y ligero, como regalin de cumpleaños para Nina, jeje, a quien por cierto no sé si le gusta esta pareja.

 _ **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NINA !**_

Por cierto, esta marcado en negrita el diálogo que ella habia pedido que el fic tuviera.

Mando un besito a todos y los invito a pasarse por el foro Sakabato, y pasearse por sus distintas actividades.

Nos leemos luego.

XOXO.

 ** _Rogue Kou._**


End file.
